


Penitencia

by Kuraineko



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraineko/pseuds/Kuraineko
Summary: «No pensaba detenerlo, iba a dejar que cumpliera su última voluntad, porque había estado demasiados años imponiendo la suya.Dejaría que esta fuera su penitencia.»O el lemon de Soul of Gold que nadie había pedido pero todos estaban esperando (???)





	Penitencia

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo desde que ví esa escena queriendo escribir esto :v

Milo apenas se había podido incorporar y la fuerza del Another Dimension lo hizo caer de rodillas de nuevo. Tenía la cabeza gacha y las manos sobre las rodillas, apretando mientras intentaba regular su respiración.  
Saga le miró desde arriba, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Sabía que Milo se debía sentir derrotado por más de un motivo y no tenía respuestas a las preguntas que seguramente se estaban formulando en su mente. A Saga siempre le había costado empatizar y más aún dar consuelo. Pero lo intentó.

—¿Estás…? —empezó a decir, mirando hacia abajo.

—Estoy bien. —contestó, levantando la cabeza para mirar enfrente, con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada.

—Hmn. —dijo Saga, que no le creyó ni por un momento.

Después de cinco segundos en los que lo único que se oía aparte de la ventisca era la respiración agitada de Milo, Saga llevó una mano firme a la cabeza de Milo. No le palmeó ni le revolvió el pelo, sólo dejó su mano grande y cálida allí. Un peso reconfortante que hizo que Milo se limpiara la nariz con los nudillos antes de mirar hacia arriba.

Y entonces, de la nada, pasó una de las cosas más raras que le habían ocurrido a Saga en su vida. Sin contar sus años oscuros, claro, tampoco es que recordase muy bien todo lo que había hecho…  
Milo se había movido rápido, aún de rodillas y sus manos estaban en la cintura de la Cloth de Géminis, a la cual se le cayó la falda de repente.

Saga no supo que le había dado más impresión, si el sonido de la pieza cayéndose o el frío que tenía de repente en el culo.

—¿Pero q-?

—Supongo que debo agradecerte adecuadamente que me hayas salvado la vida. —explicó Milo, mirando fijamente la entrepierna de Saga mientras le empezaba a bajar el ligero pantalón que llevaba debajo de la Cloth.

Saga no le detuvo, sólo se le quedó mirando atónito, intentando comprender cómo se había metido en esa situación y si es que quería salir de ella.

—No tienes porqué hacerlo —le advirtió, aún con su mano sobre la cabeza de Milo, mirando en picado su nariz—. No te salvé con… ninguna intención maliciosa.

Milo ya tenía el pene de Saga agarrado por la base con una mano y miró hacia arriba mientras se acercaba un poco más, haciendo chocar su barbilla contra la Cloth de Géminis, a la altura del ombligo de Saga.

—Es que quiero —fue la respuesta de Milo, acariciando la polla de Saga con el pulgar. En su mejilla relucían espirales púrpura que se extendían hasta su párpado—. Déjame hacer esto.

Y por la forma en la que se fruncían las cejas de Milo, Saga supo que si le dejaba seguir hablando se lo pediría por favor.  
Se inclinó un poco para acariciarle el pómulo, sintiéndose extraño porque aquella situación se le hacía demasiado natural.

—¿Alguna vez…? —empezó a decir Saga, sospechando la causa de tanta normalidad.

—No —su respuesta fue firme, tanto como el agarre de su mano y la fricción de la palma contra el sexo de Saga—. No, nunca. Al menos no conmigo.

Saga frunció el ceño mientras Milo lo masturbaba, agarrándose de su nalga con la mano libre, mirándole con esos ojos de súplica que no recordaba haberle visto nunca.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que voy a decir? —quiso saber, extrañado.

La sonrisa de Milo cambió toda su cara. Aquella expresión de inocente malicia le sentaba mucho mejor.

—Llámalo sexto sentido —confesó y Saga rodó los ojos mientras se incorporaba del todo—. ¿Puedo comértela ya?

Saga hizo un gesto con la mano para abrirle el paso y Milo le volvió a sonreír de la misma manera, dándole un beso en la palma de la mano que Saga aún había mantenido en su mejilla antes de besarle el glande.  
Saga suspiró, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, pensando en cuánto tiempo hacía que no había tenido sexo por el que no tuviera que sentirse culpable.

Aunque, ¿podía llamarse sexo a aquel encuentro fortuito? Aquello no era más que un desahogo para un hombre traicionado a punto de morir. Qué buscaba exactamente entre los rizos alborotados de su entrepierna, más allá de su polla, era un misterio para Saga.  
Pero no lo iba a detener, no. No pensaba detenerlo, iba a dejar que cumpliera su última voluntad, porque había estado demasiados años imponiendo la suya.  
Dejaría que esta fuera su penitencia.

Milo había estado lamiéndole, pero paró para mirar hacia arriba, frustrado.

—Mejor dí penetencia. —le contestó antes de lamer el glande y abrir la boca para tragárselo.

Saga miró de inmediato hacia abajo, abriendo los ojos, pero lo que veía le dejó sin palabras. Milo bajaba y bajaba, hasta llegar al final y tragó antes de levantar la barbilla y sacarse la polla de Saga poco a poco de la boca, frotándola entre la lengua y el paladar, sin apenas rozarle con los dientes.  
Las mejillas de Saga se colorearon un momento antes de que toda su sangre se marchase de inmediato hacia su creciente erección.

Milo le sonrió antes de agarrarse a sus dos nalgas y boquear con la lengua fuera hasta atrapar de nuevo su polla entre los labios. La presión, el calor, eran perfectos. Milo subía y bajaba con un ritmo algo lento pero estable y se dedicó unos minutos a hacer chocar la polla contra el interior de su mejilla.

—¿Seguro que no…? —empezó a preguntar Saga antes de tragar saliva, retirando el flequillo de Milo con una mano.

—Hmnhn… —intentó decir antes de sacárselo de la boca y besarle en donde pillo (parte de la Cloth)—. No, ya te he dicho que no.

Milo se dio unos segundos de descanso, con la frente apoyada en la Cloth y su mano subiendo y bajando, ahora mucho más húmeda que al principio.  
Cuando volvió a mirar hacia arriba, hacia Saga, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Estaba un poco rojo y Saga pensó en lamerlo.

—¿Y cómo es que…? —sabes lo que me gusta, quiso completar Saga, pero Milo no le dejó.

—Soy así de bueno.

No hablaron mucho más en los siguientes minutos. Jadeos y gemidos acallados de parte de Saga mientras Milo seguía concentrado en lamer, succionar y frotar en todas las combinaciones que le parecieron agradables.  
Saga no recordaba haberse sentido tan duro en tan poco tiempo en su vida. Bueno, sin contar esos años muy duros de adolescencia. Aunque tenía que decir que apenas era un hombre cuando encerró a Kanon en Cabo Sunión y se hizo con el poder en el Santuario… Tampoco tenía mucho donde elegir, por aquel entonces.

—Me desconcentras —le dijo Milo desde abajo, agarrándole de los testículos con una mano y del pene con la otra—. ¿No puedes pensar en otras cosas?

Saga parpadeó y centró su mirada en Milo. Y pensó bien alto: Es que si no pienso en otras cosas me voy a correr como si tuviera trece años.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en ello? —le preguntó Milo, con el ceño fruncido, dándole un beso de nuevo en el glande—. No es que nos sobre el tiempo precisamente.

Saga se lamió los labios y asintió, agarrando la cabeza de Milo con las dos manos esta vez, presionando con los pulgares detrás de las orejas.

—Si tuviéramos tiempo… —musitó antes de llenar su mente de imágenes.

Imágenes en las que Milo estaba desnudo, en un lugar cómodo y cálido, retorciéndose entre sábanas del más fino lino, con una pátina de sudor cubriéndole la piel. Con Saga enterrándose entre sus piernas, una presencia firme, una lujuria arrasadora.

Milo se quedó con la boca abierta, Saga podía ver las espirales pulsando en su cuello y adelantó la pelvis para frotarse contra su mejilla. Milo no tardó en lamerle y levantarse sobre sus rodillas para poder tragar su erección como era debido.  
Gimió mientras lo tenía aún dentro de la boca, murmurando algo cuando volvió a agarrarse de su bien formado culo e impuso un ritmo mucho más rápido.

Cuando Saga intentó soltarle la cabeza, agarró sus manos para volverlas a poner en su pelo y Saga no pudo evitar sonreír. Le agarró con firmeza y empezó a empujarse contra él, buscando igualar su ritmo.

—Milo. —gimió Saga antes de repetir una y otra vez su nombre en su cabeza.

Ya no sabía en qué estaba pensando. Sólo podía concentrarse en el calor que le envolvía, en los brazos de Milo en su cintura y en su boca en su sexo. Se sentía a punto de estallar y chistó antes de dar un paso atrás.  
Milo gimió antes de que Saga se le escapase. Y Saga dio otro paso atrás, mirando a Milo con las manos en la nieve y expresión perdida.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Cuando Milo le miró a los ojos gimió otra vez, estirando una mano hacia él, arrastrándose hasta poner sus dos manos en la cadera de Saga, mirando hacia arriba, como pidiendo permiso para continuar lo que estaban haciendo.

Saga oyó el por favor en su mente y vio como Milo cerraba los ojos y abría la boca, sacando la lengua y encogiendo los hombros. Se echó el flequillo hacia atrás antes de agarrarse la erección y chocar la punta contra la lengua de Milo, que volvió a abrir los ojos.

Saga se estaba masturbando, agotando lo último de su placer. La primera descarga chocó contra su mejilla, deslizándose hacia los labios de Milo, que cerró los ojos. Saga no, quería ver bien aquella expresión de liberación y frotó su glande contra la mejilla izquierda de Milo, manchando las espirales con su semen.  
Mientras Saga suspiraba, Milo se lamió los labios y abrió la boca, tomando aire antes de hablar.

—Tengo en el ojo ¿verdad? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Ah, en… en el izquierdo —y por dejar claras las dudas añadió:—. En el derecho no.

Milo abrió el ojo derecho despacio, apretando más el izquierdo, y se dejó caer sobre sus pies antes de empezar a coger nieve con las manos.

—¿Qué haces? —curioseó Saga, que estaba poniéndose bien el pantalón.

—Intento derretir nieve para limpiarme la cara. —informó Milo, empezando a calentar sus manos con la leve vibración de su cosmos.

Saga se volvió a echar el flequillo hacia atrás antes de arrodillarse en el frío suelo y poner sus manos encima de las de Milo.  
Se miraron por un momento, pero ninguno de los dos dijo mucho más mientras se aseguraban de quitar todo rastro del semen de Saga de su cara… y pelo. Y un poco en su cuello.

—Creo que ya está —dijo Saga, intentando peinarle un mechón húmedo—. Sí, ya está.

Milo suspiró y Saga le ayudó a levantarse, agarrándole de los codos. Milo se quejó, pero acabó por cogerse de los brazos de Saga cuando sus piernas le fallaron un poco.

—¿Estás…?

—¡Bien! Estoy bien… sólo se han dormido un poco.

Milo se puso más recto antes de dar un paso atrás y darse la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia donde los dos podían notar la barrera que protegía a Asgard. Aunque andaba un poco raro.

—¿Seguro? —dijo Saga, sin querer alargarse más, pensado que Milo le cortaría la frase de inmediato.

Milo se dio la vuelta. Sólo estaba a tres metros de Saga y tenía un saludable sonrojo en las mejillas y las manos en la cintura.

—¡Para que lo sepas! ¡No es fácil andar por ahí con la polla dura!

Milo estaba haciendo aspavientos con una mano cuando Saga dió los pocos pasos que les separaban, quedándose nariz con nariz, agarrándole la muñeca.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

Y, extrañamente, Milo parecía tener problemas para sacar las palabras de su garganta. Así que Saga, siempre dispuesto a ayudar, le agarró de la otra muñeca.

—N-no creía que…

—¿Qué? —y la sonrisa se de Saga se agrandó al mismo tiempo en el que entrecerraba los ojos—. Es cortesía básica.

Milo no sabía qué forma darle a sus labios porque no tenía claro que iba a pronunciar, aunque terminó decantándose por una palabra.

—¿Tú? —llegó a decir antes de que Saga cerrase sus labios con un beso.

Saga soltó las muñecas de Milo, no sin antes dejarlas sobre las hombreras de su Cloth. Y mientras Milo estiraba los brazos, jugando con el pelo de Saga, él lo agarró de la cintura, bajando las manos poco a poco para encontrarse con los faldones de la Cloth de Escorpio.  
Después de unos segundos besándose lento y profundo, a Milo le empezó a dar la risa.

—¿Cómo demonios se quita esta cosa? —preguntó Saga, mirando hacia abajo, a ver si así encontraba la manera.

Milo se rió un poco más, frotando su frente con la de Saga mientras, con manos hábiles, dejaba caer la pala de enfrente.

—Lo demás también. —ordenó Saga.

—¿Para qué necesitas más? —inquirió Milo, con el ceño fruncido.

—Para estar en igualdad. —dijo Saga, aunque sus pensamientos le dieron a entender otra cosa a Milo.

—Tú lo que quieres es tocarme el culo. —espetó, riéndose de nuevo, aunque pocos segundos después terminó de caer a la nieve el resto de la pieza.

Cuando Milo levantó las manos a las mejillas de Saga, él estaba gruñendo, pero dejó de hacerlo para lamerle un pulgar. Milo se mordió los labios antes de acercarse más, si es que eso era posible, y Saga se inclinó hacia él, lamiéndole los labios mientras sacaba la erección caliente de Milo al gélido aire asgardiano.  
Con la otra mano le agarró de una nalga, apretando mientras Milo abría la boca para él.

Oh, si tuviera tiempo. Sería una larga y dulce penitencia, una que tomaría con gusto.

—Penetencia. —repitió Milo cuando consiguió librarse de los besos de Saga.

Saga decidió contratacar masturbándole con mucha más fuerza. Se habría quitado los guantes de la Cloth para sentir mejor su piel húmeda contra la palma, aunque las risas de Milo convirtiéndose en gemidos le dijeron que a él no parecía importarle.

Lo tomaría poco a poco, buscando cada uno de los rincones que le hacían gemir como lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo. Alargaría su orgasmo mientras buscaba los horizontes de su placer.  
Milo gimió más alto, frotando la mejilla contra la de Saga.

—Te gustaría eso. —le dijo con su voz baja.

Milo asintió con la cabeza y empezó a empujarse contra la mano de Saga. Milo tenía los hombros crispados y las manos en las hombreras de Géminis, mientras la mano izquierda de Saga subía y subía, buscando la nuca de Milo, donde se agarró mientras continuaba con la masturbación, sin frenarla en ningún momento.  
Rozó su nariz por la mejilla en la que se había corrido minutos atrás y con la mano le indicó que inclinase la cabeza. El cabello de Milo resbaló, dejándose paso a la piel tan tersa… tan sensible.  
La lamió primero antes de morder y apretar la mano en pequeñas pulsaciones firmes.

—Ah, oh… ¡Saga!

Milo se agarró de su cuello antes de empujarse un par de veces. Saga notó el líquido chocar contra sus dedos, parte del semen de Milo salió despedido de entre ellos.  
Y mientras se corría, Saga no dejó de hacer presión con los dientes en su cuello, sólo lo soltó, con una succión final, cuando Milo empezó a dejarse caer de rodillas de nuevo.

Saga se arrodilló con él, dejándose caer suavemente antes de limpiarse la mano con nieve. Milo parecía necesitar unos segundos para recomponerse, mirando hacia el horizonte con expresión lejana y placentera.  
¿En qué estaría pensando?

Milo suspiró otra vez y empezó a arreglarse, levantándose esta vez mejor, quejándose cuando tuvo que agacharse para recoger la pieza de la Cloth que le faltaba por poner.  
Y una vez los dos estuvieron de pie y presentables, al menos todo lo presentables que podían estar en ese momento, Saga se quedó mirando su espalda mientras Milo se marchaba.

Era una pena que la faldita le tapase el culo, lo tenía más lleno de lo que había creído en un principio.

—¡Deja de mirar, viejo pervertido! —gritó Milo antes de que Saga le llamase con tono serio.

—Milo.

Y se paró, girándose para preguntarle qué quería. Saga tardó unos segundos en responder, arrugando el entrecejo lentamente.

—Hay una cosa que necesito preguntar.

Milo relajó un poco su postura, con una mano en la cadera y la cabeza ladeada.

—No pienses mucho sobre ello.

Saga le sonrió.

—No, no es eso. ¿Cómo es que me has quitado la falda de Géminis tan pronto?

Y es que era una duda que le había estado molestando en el fondo de su mente desde que él había tenido que batallar para librarse de la de Escorpio.  
Milo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Sabes? Tú y tu hermano os parecéis muchísimo: Él no paraba de hablar mientras se la chupaba, tú por lo menos lo hacías en tu mente. —añadió, señalándose la sien.

La boca de Saga empezó a abrirse poco a poco. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo demonios había pasado aquello?  
Y después de discutir sobre qué iban a hacer cada uno en ese momento, cuando Saga se quedó solo, miró al cielo grisáceo de Asgard.

—¿¡Cuándo!? —repitió mientras veía el busto de su hermano recortado contra las nubes.

— _Hombre, pues… ¿seguro que quieres saber eso?_

Saga gruñó y se cruzó de brazos mientras Géminis resonaba contenta sobre su piel.


End file.
